Guerra de las cerezas
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Respira. Mantente alerta. Ellos pueden estar donde sea esperando a que des un movimiento en falso para atacarte y dejarte fuera. —Yellow—musita—, venga mi muerte, que no sea en vano. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU, leve SpecialShipping (RedxYellow), leve OldRivalShipping (GreenxBlue) -OTP donde sea-, posible OoC.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

 **Amigo secreto:** Ryuunoko

Espero que hayas pasado una linda navidad y que disfrutes de esta cosa hecha con flojera y cariño (?

¡Feliz navidad! :D

* * *

Respira. Mantente alerta. Ellos pueden estar donde sea esperando a que des un movimiento en falso para atacarte y dejarte fuera. Pero eres más fuerte que ellos, tienes a tu recluta a tu lado dispuesto a apoyarte cuando lo necesites. Es hora, la primera víctima está desprotegida.

—Gold—susurré llamando su atención—, ve por la izquierda y ocúltate, espérame hasta que te de la señal—él asintió y se escabulló por el callejón lleno de maleza. Cercioro si en mi bolsillo hay suficientes municiones para poder lanzarme al ataque. Me acerqué a la pared apegándome a esta, el contacto con el metal es frío, perfecto pensando que estamos en verano. Me asomé con lentitud por el borde, el blanco está de espaldas, aparentemente vigilando que no haya nadie cerca. Es el momento— ¡Allegratto! —grité para luego lanzar la cereza en dirección a Green.

— ¡Allegato! —oí a Gold al otro lado gritar lo que se suponía era nuestra palabra clave de ataque, pero, mal pronunciada. Green se puso alerta para intentar esquivar el ataque doble, no escapará de mí infalible ataque.

— ¡Madness! —Gritó una voz desde el techo. Miré hacía aquella dirección sintiendo un golpe pequeño en la frente y oír una estrepitosa risa. Me las pagará, sé quién fue.

—El equipo Allegro está fuera—anunció Crystal con suavidad desde la ventana. Estoy segura que la palabra clave era Allegratto, supongo que también la pronuncie mal. Al mirar hacia arriba pude encontrar esos ojos rojos mirándome con burla junto a Blue—, Yellow-san, ¿está bien? —preguntó Crys.

—S-sí, ¡Red, para la próxima con más suavidad! —reclamé mientras me sobaba la nariz, él solo se rió a carcajadas casi al punto de caer del techo hacia el suelo, por suerte alcanzó a tomar una rama del cerezo y con ayuda de Blue volvió a su lugar. Solté un suspiro, ni idea de cuando retuve el aire, aunque al instante solté una carcajada por lo torpe que era mi mejor amigo—. Por cierto, ¿y Gold? —pregunté recordando mi recluta, ya que anunciaron que mi equipo está fuera de la competencia, supongo que le dieron.

Un gemido a pocos metros de mi llamaron mi atención. —Soldado… caído–gimió el azabache en el suelo extendiendo su brazo hacia el cielo—. Cuenten mi historia a mis hijos—Bajó su brazo de súbito y se hizo el muerto. Todos quedamos en silencio ante la dramática escena hasta que llegó Silver quien observó a su amigo para después patearlo en el costado. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó incorporándose adolorido.

—Me la debes por arrojarme al suelo y lanzarme un puñado de cerezas a la cara—dijo aun pateándolo, pero ahora con más suavidad.

Todos nos quedamos mirando, nuevamente, la escena de los dos chicos quienes no paraban de discutir, como siempre. Je, creo que no he explicado el juego, bueno, es la combinación de verano más aburrimiento y cerezas, muchas cerezas del patio trasero de la casa de tu mejor amigo, en este caso, Red. Lo de la palabra clave se le ocurrió a Blue, creyó que sería divertido y nos asignó a cada grupo una palabra, bueno, parejas. A mí me tocó Gold, a Red le tocó con Blue y Green con Silver. Crystal quiso ser la moderadora para asegurar que no haya trampas, además no estaba interesada en ser golpeada por cerezas.

—Supongo que ganó el equipo Madness—dijo Green, pues, alcancé a darle con la fruta y los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Red y Blue.

— ¡Si! ¡Toma eso, Gruñón! —exclamó la castaña desde el techo apuntando a Green, este solo bufó—. ¿Otra partida?

— ¡Yo digo que sí! —dijo Gold zafándose de Silver—. Pero distintos equipos, Yellow es mala comandante—quise contradecirlo, pero lo mandé a una ''muerte segura'' hace poco, así que mejor no me quejo.

Así, todos nos reunimos para designar las nuevas parejas, obligamos a Crys a jugar a pesar que al principio no quiso, terminó accediendo quedando con Gold, Silver terminó haciendo equipo con Blue, Green quedó solo, (porque él lo quiso así), y yo quedé con Red. Eso es genial, por lo menos tendré a mi mejor amigo siguiéndome el juego de los militares que tanto nos gusta. Blue designó las palabras claves, Gold y Crys fueron bautizados como ''Madness'', Blue y Silver como ''Allegro'', Green es ''Partizan'' y a mi equipo la palabra clave es ''Stay''.

—Este, Blue, ¿De dónde sacas estas palabras? —preguntó Red intrigado, al igual que todos.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita tapándose con la mano. —De por ahí—dijo de forma misteriosa.

Decidimos dejar el tema por el momento, conocemos a Blue lo suficiente como para saber que demorara en soltar la sopa, aunque creo saber de dónde saca los nombres. Nos dispersamos a través de todo el terreno, el cual consistía en el patio delantero, el angosto callejón entre la pared de la casa y el cerco del vecino y la parte más ancha, paralela al callejón, es un camino de tierra que se dirige al patio trasero. Con Red nos posicionamos en la parte delantera de la casa escondiéndonos detrás de un arbusto gigante con forma de conejo (no estoy bromeando, la mamá de Red tiene gustos extraños para su jardín)

—Ok, nos tendremos que mover con rapidez, este lugar es demasiado obvio—acotó señalando el conejo—, vamos primero por Gold y Crystal, Blue puede que esté en el techo, después de todo las ramas del árbol llegan perfectamente allí, de Green hay que tener…

— ¡Partizan! —gritó el rey de roma, en un segundo sentí algo pasar al lado mío, pero a una distancia considerable—. Rayos—masculló. Creo que Green quiere terminar con esto pronto.

— ¡Vámonos a la…! —Red tomó mi mano para salir corriendo hacia el callejón, pero, ¡Sorpresa! Estaban Gold con una sonrisa victoriosa con una cereza en la mano, dispuesto a lanzarla. Fui más rápida y logré asestarle una cereza en la frente—. ¡Ja! Bien hecho, Yellow—me felicitó Red con una sonrisa dándome un puñetazo suave en el hombro, también le dedique una sonrisa y por un segundo nos olvidamos del resto.

—Partizan—dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Giramos para encontrarnos a Green con una sonrisa ladina para ya lanzarnos su munición.

— ¡Abajo, soldado!

— ¡Allegro! —una cereza pasó rozando al castaño impidiendo que ataque, dejando caer su fruta. En eso, Red y yo salimos corriendo de ahí oyendo a Green maldecir por segunda vez. Es obvio que su objetivo es Red. En el techo vi a Blue sonreír, pero no estaba dispuesta a atacarme, es más, hasta me guiñó el ojo. Algo está planeando.

Red paró en medio del patio, creo que no vio a Blue, por lo que lo obligué a estar bajo techo. Afortunadamente la casa tiene una extensión de techo bastante larga, nos alcanza para cubrirnos de los ataques de Blue. El azabache me hace una señal con el dedo para que guarde silencio. —Sígueme, soldado—susurra. Se apoyó contra la pared, lo imité, todo está silencio, parece un verdadero campo de batalla. Rápidamente se asomó para atacar a alguien—. ¡Stay!

Me asomé un poco para ver a quien atacó encontrándome con una Crys con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Por eso no quería jugar! Soy mala en esto.

—Ahh, pero para el futbol—comentó riendo una voz a mi lado que me puso alerta, por reflejo di un golpe con un brazo dándole a quien sea que estuviese detrás de mi—, ¡Auch! ¿por qué fue eso? —preguntó Gold sobándose la mejilla, inmediatamente me disculpé apenada, no fue mi intención golpearlo—, por cierto, escapó tu compañero—giré para ver que Red ya no estaba a mi lado, es más, hasta se podía escuchar su voz junto a la de Green a la vuelta de la casa.

—No entiendo porque les gusta este juego—se quejó Crystal.

— ¡Equipo Madness fuera! —gritó el azabache para después tomar la mano de Crys e ir a la dirección de la ''batalla''—Vamos, que tal vez se ponga interesante—lancé un suspiro para después recoger algunas cerezas del suelo.

— ¡Ayuda, necesito municiones! —escuché gritar a Red por lo que me apresuré en ir para encontrarme con una peculiar escena. Red y Green estaban a tres metros de distancia, cada uno en un extremo preparados para el combate. Llegué al lado de mi mejor amigo para poder entregarle las municiones, en eso me sume también—. Esto será divertido—comentó Red con una sonrisa, asentí igualmente.

El primero en atacar fue Green apuntando a nuestra dirección, pero ni siquiera nos rozó, pasó por al lado. —Vaya, Green, ¿deshaciéndote de la competencia para tener tu momento de gloria? —giré, era Blue con la tapa de un bote de basura con el cual detuvo el ataque del castaño.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —reclamé apuntándola con el dedo de forma acusatoria, ella solo rió y me lanzó una cereza que por poco esquivo.

—Nunca acordamos que no podíamos protegernos con nada, ¿no? —pensándolo bien, no, nunca acordamos nada, solo dijimos: ¡A darse con las cerezas!... estamos perdidos. Acabamos en medio de los dos castaños, con Red estamos espalda con espalda preparados para la balacera, le entregué al azabache algunas municiones para sobrevivir. Yo contra Blue, él contra Green, pero iremos juntos y nos apoyaremos ¡como equipo!

— ¿No se lo estarán tomando muy en serio?

—Tu solo disfruta.

Se formó un pequeño silencio en donde pasó una planta rodadora, conteníamos la respiración sin decirnos nada, esperábamos el primer ataque. Una cereza cayó a mis pies, por lo que lo tomé como el comienzo. Lancé con todas mis fuerzas la cereza contra Blue, pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad gracias a su escudo. Esto no será sencillo. Me muevo un poco hacia la derecha tratando de buscar un punto débil, por lo que ataco sin más. Uno. Dos. Tres. Tengo que ser veloz, Blue no es buena protegiéndose en fuego rápido, por lo que, si logro darle en el rostro y ella lo esquiva, tengo oportunidad para darle en los pies. Pero que fácil, que sencillo, los tenía todo planeado, ¡Pero la muy maldita se posicionó al lado de la casa para poder defenderse! Y me estoy quedando sin balas, oportunidad que la castaña va a provechar.

Concéntrate, Yellow, concéntrate. Miro a Red, tiene acorralado a Green, pero este no se deja atacar con facilidad. Tragué grueso. Desvié mi mirada a Blue, ella me sonríe con picardía, yo, como la niña madura de doce años que soy, le saco la lengua con burla. Ella se hace la ofendida abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Aprovecho el momento y le arrojo una cereza que por poco logra interceptar. Cojo carrera hasta donde se encuentra continuando lanzando cerezas, ella trastabilla un poco tropezando con una roca cayendo sentada quedando completamente desprotegida.

—Bueno, Blue, hasta aquí llegaste—sonrió buscando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mi munición, pasa un rato y no lo encuentro. Ella se da cuenta y coge una cereza para lanzármela. Me tiro al suelo con los brazos extendidos cayendo a mi derecha chocando con el cerco, suelto un quejido, cojo una cereza del suelo y se la lanzo rápidamente, ella con torpeza toma su escudo y se defiende, mi cereza choca contra este, pero lo que no se esperaba es que cayó en sus piernas dándome a mí la victoria. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Stay!

Me puse de pie y comencé a hacer mi baile de la victoria, a lo cual Gold también se unió. Nadie se puede resistir a mi encantador baile. — Bien hecho, Yellow, estuvimos en primera fila con Crys disfrutando del espectáculo, digo, la batalla.

—Gracias, Gold—le sonrío. Había olvidado por completo la presencia de ellos dos.

—Sí, sí, sí. Para la próxima te gano, mi querida Yellow—dijo Blue con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía los pantalones cubiertos de tierra. —Vamos a ver que tal esos dos.

— ¡Partizan! —escuchamos al ver como a Red le daban con la cereza en todo el pecho. El azabache cayó tumbado al suelo, juro se lo vi todo en cámara lenta, incluso su expresión era mortal. Me dirijí a su lado con preocupación tomándole la cabeza, él tomó mi mano y nos miramos fijamente.

—Yellow—musita—, venga mi muerte, que no sea en vano—lanza un suspiro y desfallece en mis brazos sin más cerrando los ojos y soltándome la mano.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mundo cruel! —exclamé agitando mis brazos al cielo, cosa que hizo que la cabeza de Red chocara con brusquedad al suelo. Hizo mueca de dolor sin abrir los ojos—. Lo siento—lo miré apenada.

—Descuida, estoy muerto—musita—, pero véngame—asiento levantando llena de determinación contra Green quien me mira con confusión, intriga y curiosidad.

—Mejor ni pregunto—comentó.

—Son un par de bichos raros—oí decirle a Blue.

— ¡No saben divertirse! —contraataqué—. Además, el grupo de Blue está fuera.

Green suspira sacando algunas cerezas de su bolsillo. —Cierto, ustedes eliminaron a Silver—lo miré confundida. Blue atacó sola, por lo que por lógica, Silver está fuera de la batalla. El equipo Madness no pudieron hacer mucho, por lo tuvo que haber sido Green quien lo eliminó... ¿o no?

—Tu eliminaste a Silver—le apunté confundida. Nos quedamos mirándonos para luego voltear a ver a Gold y Crys, ellos tampoco sabían dónde estaba el pelirrojo.

Miré a Red quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. —Esto no es bueno.

— ¡ALLEGRO! —gritaron desde el cielo, observé en aquella dirección, en el techo de la casa, Silver apuntó con precisión a Green a quien lo encontró con la guardia baja dándole de lleno. Rayos, no pude vengar la muerte de Red. Me quedé congelada, todo pasó tan rápido que con suerte pude trastabillar tropezando con Red quien se quejó pues caí sentada sobre su estómago. — ¡Allegro! —exclamó dándome en la cabeza.

— ¡Esquipo Stay y solitario Partizan quedan fuera! —anunció con burla Blue—, ¡El fabuloso grupo Allegro es el ganador! —seguido de eso soltó una carcajada—, ¡Eres el mejor, Silver! —el pelirrojo sonrió levantando el pulgar a su prima.

—Fue una gran partida, ¿no crees, Red? —pregunté sonriendo mirando a Blue festejar aun sentada.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo—dijo con un hilo de voz que no preste mucha atención—. Yellow, salte de mi estómago—parpadee un par de veces hasta por fin acordarme de donde estaba. Me levanté al instante y me disculpé con él casi un millón de veces para después ayudar a levantarlo—, no te preocupes, hubiese sido bastante incomodo si tu habrías sido una chica—comenta en broma dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Río nerviosa devolviéndole el golpe. —Claro, claro, una chica—río más fuerte como si quisiese ser más obvia.

Él me extiende el puño hacía mí, y sonríe con satisfacción. —Gracias por tu esfuerzo, compañero, para la próxima ganaremos—le quedé viendo unos segundos para después dedicarle una sonrisa de determinación chocando el puño con él.

* * *

— ¡Hace calor! —comenté con agobio apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa cerca de mi juguito de naranja. Dulce y exquisito jugo de naranja.

—Lo sabemos, capitán obvio—dice Blue sentada en el sillón abanicándose con su mano mientras molestaba a Green, como siempre, quien estaba sentado a su lado—. Green~, ¿cuándo me invitaras a tu casa a comer galletas?

—Cuando dejes de ser molestosa, chica ruidosa—respondió con indiferencia haciendo que todos exclamáramos con burla en coro, todos sabíamos que ese día nunca llegaría, el hecho de que Blue dejara de ser molestosa.

—Que cruel, Green, y yo que te quiero tanto—comentó dramáticamente. Él la mira con fastidio y creo que hasta con asco—. Jajá, es broma, tontito~

—Nee-san, no hagas bromas tan pesadas—sugiere Silver quien fulmina con la mirada a Green, este ni se inmuta. Yo dejo el hilo de la conversación para concentrarme en tomar mi preciado juguito de naranja.

— ¿Me das de tu jugo de naranja? —pregunta Red sonriendome a mi lado quien ya se ha tomado dos vasos de un solo trago. Lo miró sorprendida a la vez que niego con la cabeza—, je, es broma—dice con una sonrisa característica que me gusta.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos—dice finalmente Blue levantándose del sillón con el ceño fruncido—. Vámonos, Silver, tú también Yellow—ordena. Tomo rápidamente mi jugo para levantarme y comenzar a despedirme de mis amigos.

—Adiós, Crys, juega más con nosotros para la próxima—le dediqué una sonrisa a la chica de cabellos azules quien me sonrío nerviosa—. Gold, haz tus tareas para que puedas venir—aconsejé al azabache quien solo soltó una carcajada comentando un tal vez—. Green, para la próxima vengo a Red.

—Eso ya lo veremos—en sus labios se formó una sonrisa ladina aceptando el desafío.

—Red, amigo, hermano, nos vemos mañana—dije sonriendo y dándole la mano, él me imita, después chocamos nuestras palmas de arriba hacia abajo y terminamos en una explosión de puños. El azabache me da un abrazo de improviso hablándome que para la próxima ganamos el combate. De alguna forma me sentí feliz.

—Adiós a todos—digo por última vez, Silver viene con nosotros dos ya que se aloja en casa de Blue, como ella vive en la misma calle que yo, a no mas de dos cuadras de la casa de Red, nos vamos juntas, y como mi mamá le pide a ella que me lleve a casa es indispensable que este sin mi amiga castaña.

Camino a casa Silver se nos adelantó ya que camina más rápido que nosotras, algo que pude notar de la castaña, es que estaba aparentemente molesta. Blue tarda en soltar la sopa, por lo menos cuando el problema es reciente, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con Green.

—Oye, Yellow—habló llamando mi atención. Su voz suena disgustada—, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Red la verdad? —la pregunta me cae como balde de agua fría e instantáneamente me pongo ansiosa.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando? —pregunté nerviosa. Obviamente se de lo que habla, pero no puedo responder algo que ni yo misma sé.

—Algún día tendrá que saber que eres una chica y no un chico—comenta la castaña—, será idiota, bueno, la mayoría del grupo creyeron que eras hombre por tu pinta de chico con ropa holgada—reviso mi vestimenta, la verdad no me agrada usar vestidos y la ropa que me traen a veces son de mi primo, mamá dice que todo sirve para mí, cosa que me aterra de vez en cuando. Nunca se lo que llegará a mi closet.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo se lo diré? ''Hola, Red. Todo este tiempo he sido una mujer y en la pijamada en verdad ¡dormiste con una chica!''—exclamé con dramatismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En verdad durmieron juntos? —río Blue sorprendida colocándome aun mas nerviosa—, sabía que esa penitencia serviría algún día—susurró triunfante—. Y, ¿Cómo se sintió dormir con un chico?

—Blu- ¡Blue! —le reprendí. Sentí el calor ir a mis mejillas de inmediato. Esa es una larga e interesante historia que no va al caso—, bueno, no fue tan malo, después de todo era Red—musité jugando con mis dedos—. ¿Q-Qué me dices tú? ¿Te enojaste con Green? —pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Eh, lo descubriste. La verdad, él es un idiota. Punto—dijo fastidiada—. Algún día te contaré que rayos todo esto—asentí, ya estábamos llegando a mi casa. Al llegar me dejó en el portón—. Nos vemos mañana, Yellow~—se despidió con la mano.

—Adiós, Blue ¡Adiós, Silver! —él, quien ya estaba por llegar a la casa de su prima, se despidió con la mano—. Nos vemos mañana, para otra guerra de las cerezas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacer una guerra de cerezas, en verdad, si es divertido xD**

 **Bueno, Ryuu, espero que te haya gustado, traté de que se notara el shipp, que se sintiera ese cariño especial que tienen.**

 **Y... eso (?**

 **Nuevamente, ¡Feliz Navidad! :D**

 _~ **Miu** ~_


End file.
